Cherry Bomb
by AmberKog
Summary: This is a Song-Fic type story, it introduces two new characters that have a niche for music. I list the song that plays during certain parts of the story if you want to pull the music up on YouTube. I only use the artist names so you can find the song, they are not characters and I do not type out the lyrics so I am in compliance with the guidelines. Enjoy! Kouga/OC Inu/Kag Son/Mir


Chapter One – Play That Funky Music

A/N Hello all! I'm back! So I've had this idea in the back of my head for a while... Basically I listen to Pandora while I write my fanfictions and I think about how some of the songs relate to characters and situations. So here is my first "Song-Fic". Kouga/Kagome are my favorite OTP couple however, in this fic I created a few characters of my own so this will be a Kouga/Original Character Fic. I do not own InuYasha blah, blah, blah... Enjoy!

...

It was a perfectly quiet night, the only thing to be heard was the trickle of the babbling brook and the wind softly grazing the trees. Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag taking it all in, she missed home a lot of the time but she also loved the quiet majesty of her other world. It had been a long hike and the gang needed rest, Kagome was actually the one complaining the most about rest, so InuYasha was a little irked to see her still awake.

"What gives Kagome? I thought you were tired?" He said looking down at her.

"I am, I'm just enjoying the peace and quiet for a little bit." She said calmly.

InuYasha shrugged and leaned back up against the tree. After a few moments his eyes opened up and his ears twitched. He heard a soft noise but it was an unfamiliar noise, almost like music but weird music…like nothing he's ever heard before. He looked around, everyone was asleep, even Kagome who finally nodded off a moment ago. He jumped down and nudged Miroku, "Hey Miroku, wake up." Miroku rolled over away from InuYasha with an annoyed groan, so InuYasha kicked him "wake up!"

Miroku sprang up, "Huh? What? What's going on? Are we under attack?" he asked looking around and rubbing his eyes.

"No, but I hear something strange. I'm going to go check it out, you stay awake and keep a look out until I get back." InuYasha said standing up straight and starting to walk off.

Miroku nodded and watched him walk away, at first he was worried he was going off to see Kikyo, but then again he never woke Miroku up for that, he'd just go off in the night.

InuYasha walked through the forest following the sound of the noise, as it got louder it just got stranger, then he finally came up on the noise. [ _Music: Dancing with Myself by: The Donnas_ ] It was in the middle of the forest and there was a stage with a band on top only they didn't look like regular musicians, they looked like they were from Kagome's era. The lead singer had crimson red hair and had on tight black pants that looked as if they were painted on all the way down. Her shoes had heels and spikes all around and were strapped all the way up to the ankle. Her top was a black crop top with a long flowing vest with the sleeves torn off. She had a long scarf that went down to her knees tied to her right arm and another one tied to the microphone. She was singing with an amazing voice and the music no longer seemed like noise, instead it was good and InuYasha was really enjoying it. There was a large crowd of almost 50 people standing in front of the stage cheering and listening.

He stayed and listened to her finish her song and then approached the stage as she waved and caught her breath. She looked over at him and grabbed the microphone "Hey there new comer!". InuYasha looked around, the crowed was made up of demons, half demons, and even humans. He had never seen anything like this before. She reached out her hand to touch his and he surprisingly reached his hand out to her, and when they touched he felt a small shock and pulled away. The girl smiled and went to her band members and then turned back to him. She had a sly smile and then reared her head back and yelled out "Who let the dogs out?!" and a new song started to play about dogs. InuYasha would normally be mad about his comparison to dogs but instead he was flabbergasted, did she know he was a dog because of his ears? Clearly she knew demons because of her audience but did it also have something to do with the shock he felt when they touched? Before the song was over InuYasha ran back go the camp site, he frantically started shaking everyone.

"InuYasha! What's going on?" Miroku said worried.

"You guys have to see this!" He said "There's this girl in the woods, she might be a witch but, I don't know, just come see!"

The rest of the group slowly got up and rubbed their eyes.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked stretching her arms out.

"Kagome, you're going to love this! Come on!" He said urging them all to get up.

"Shippo, Kirara, you both stay here with the stuff while we check this out." Sango said, knowing there wasn't anything too bad around and she would be able to hear Kirara's roar if something happened.

Shippo nodded with a fist on his chest "you can count on me"

The group followed InuYasha and as they got closer they could start to hear the music now too. Kagome instantly recognized the song and her face twisted in confusion and started to run to the sound [ _Music: Pink Houses by: John Mellencamp_ ] As they approached InuYasha looked at everyone's faces and Kagome looked over at him "I know this song!" she said "But it's from my era, well the past in my era…". They approached the stage and listened to her finish the song. This time not only was the crimson haired woman singing but she was accompanied by the base guitarist. She danced much softer on the stage rocking back and forth, whereas last time she was jumping all over the stage. After she finished she gave a bow and looked at the gang "well hello there, I see you brought some friends!"

The gang looked confused and Sango whispered to Kagome "did you notice the crowd?" The three of them looked over and saw all the demons, half demons, and humans interacting and enjoying each other's company.

She reached over and leaned her microphone over to Miroku "What's your name sweetheart?"

Miroku looked around "Uh, Miroku….", she leaned her hand down and he reached up and touched her and felt the same shock InuYasha felt earlier "ah!" he retracted his hand.

"Well, Miroku, this song is just for you!" She stood up straight and walked around and talked to her band and went to the center stage "This is going to be my last song tonight folks!" The music began to play [ _Music: Womanizer by: Britney Spears_ ] She through her flowing vest off to the side leaving her in only the crop top and tight leather pants, she danced around the stage sensually moving her body fast and then slow, twisting and turning as she sang the hit song that Kagome knew couldn't be from this time. During the song Miroku's face went red, how could she already know he was perverted? He hadn't even hit on her yet? Once the song was over she gave a bow and then her band came up center stage with her and they all took a bow together. As the crowd dispersed, the singer noticed the new group that was still standing at the edge of the stage. Her and her lead guitarist came up and they both sat down on the edge in front of them. "So did y'all enjoy the show?"

"Yeah!" Said Sango taken in by the performances she just witnessed. Amused with the lyrical number just dedicated to the luxurious monk.

"How do you know Brittney Spears and John Mellencamp?" Kagome said looking her straight in the eye. This was all a little too suspicious, there's no way that someone from this era could possible know the artist from her time.

The singer looked surprised at first and then smiled "How do you know them?"

"Answer me." Kagome said narrowing her eyes feel suspicious of this uncanny coincidence.

"Time travel." She said, knowing that Kagome would either believe her or not and if she believed her it is probably because she also knows of time travel.

"How?" Kagome asked now looking more confused and raising an eyebrow.

"No, now you answer my question." She said with a smirk.

"Time traveling well." Kagome said putting her hand on her hips, "you?"

The girl smiled and pulled out a stick that looked like a magic wand from a fairy tale. "Maybe I'll show you sometime. I haven't met anyone from the future here!"

"That's because I'm here for a reason, you're stealing copyrighted material from the future!" Kagome said in an upset voice getting louder.

"Kagome, let's slow down." Miroku said, "ma'am, what's your name, if you don't mind.

"Trinity, but people call me Cherry and this is my brother Axel." She said pointing to her brother who was dressed similarly to Nikki Sixx.

"I'm Sango, this is Miroku, Kagome, and InuYasha." Sango said smiling at her.

"Why are you traveling back in time to sing old songs?" Kagome asked as she started calming down.

"All we wanted was to be admired and cheered for, but we can't write songs and it's hard to get famous on our own in modern times. So we traveled back." Axel said.

"And it's not like we are stealing for profit; our concerts are free." Cherry said motioning her hand to the open stage and area where the audience once was.

"But how do you get demons and humans to get along?" Sango asked

"And what was the shock when you touched me and Miroku and how did you know that stuff about us?" InuYasha asked.

Cherry and Axel looked at each other, then back at them. "well," Trinity started when Axel nudged her and shook his head.

"What is it?" Sango asked calmly.

"It's okay, I have a good feeling about them" Cherry said to her brother. He reluctantly looked down and she continued. "We kind of have powers…"

"Like a demon?" Miroku asked.

"More like a mutant" Axel said

"Like X-Men?" Kagome said, knowing they would get the reference.

"Kind of, but they're not as cool as that." Trinity said "I can see into someone's past or personality by touching them, depending on how long I touch them. I saw a glimpse into Miroku's perverted nature and for InuYasha I only saw that he was a dog demon and I saw him slamming to the ground when told to "sit" so I thought of those songs." She looked over at her brother, "Axel is able to influence people's emotions, he can make them feel calmer or upset, excited or angry, whatever he wants really." Kagome opened her mouth to say something but Trinity stopped her by putting a finger up "Do not compare it to the twilight book, he hates that." Kagome laughed while everyone else looked confused. "That is how we can have everyone together getting along, and after they leave they see that they don't have to fight each other. We've created lots of peace in this area, but we have to keep moving because a lot of the villagers do not like our music or how we dress."

"I can understand that, when I first came here, everyone thought I was a witch" Kagome said smiling now. "So then, where are y'all staying?"

Trinity pointed over behind the stage at a tent and camp site.

"Y'all should stay with us!" Sango said. "We are staying at a camp nearby"

"I don't know" Said Axel, "We would have to take down the stage and everything…"

Trinity rolled her eyes "No, let's do it!" she pulled out her wand and they both hopped off the stage. Then she waved her wand and the stage and background band got pocket sized.

"How did you do that?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, well, our father is a wizard of sorts and he gave us his wand to time travel and stuff, as long as we come home periodically." She smiled "The back-up band is just a conjure of magic, they're not real people." She waved her wand again and the rest of the camp got miniature as well and she slid all the miniature items in a small bag.

The siblings walked with the group back to Shippo and Kirara, when Shippo saw them he immediately jumped up and looked at his friends "Who are they?"

"This is Cherry and Axel, they're going to stay with us tonight," Sango said turning towards them "And hopefully with travel with us for a while"

"Why not? As long as we can still do our concerts!" Cherry said smiling at Axel who nodded in agreement.

"Cool!" Kagome said.

Cherry got down on her knees to Shippo's level and smiled "And what's your name?"

"I'm Shippo, and this is Kirara!" Shippo said "What kind of concerts do you do?"

Trinity held out her hand and Shippo looked confused for a second and then took her hand and felt the small shock the other two felt before him. Trinity got a sad look on her face, "I think I have a song for you." She reached into her bag and shuffled around and then pulled out a small guitar and waved her wand as it grew in her hands, she shifted from sitting on her knees to flat on her bottom and rested the acoustic guitar in her lap. [ _Music: I Want a Mom That'll Last Forever by: Cyndi Lauper_ ] As she sang her song, Shippo's eyes filled up with tears and the rest of the group sat in a circle around her, Shippo climbed into Kagome's lap. Although his eyes were filled with tears and his nose was full of sniffles he had a soft smile on his face, it made him sad but a sweet kind of sad. Like he could really relate to the song. He missed his parents very much, and Kagome was like a mom to him, but there is nothing quite like a mom. After she finished the group explained to Shippo they're powers, and magical wand.

"So can you do anything you want with the wand?" Shippo asked excited

"Well no, our father put restrictions on it when he gave it to us. We can't make anything appear or disappear, only grow and shrink. We can cast protection spells like invisibility or a barrier shield, but we cannot use it as a weapon. Other than that all it can really do is minor tricks and time travel."

"You mean we can go to Kagome's time?!" Shippo asked excited

"I'm sorry, this only takes us to our father's house and we really aren't supposed to bring anyone else back. Every time it lands us in our living room, and father is usually home."

"The barrier shield, do you think it could be like Naraku's?" Sango asked the group.

"Maybe," Miroku said "would you mind showing us?"

"Sure we actually always put it up before we go to sleep" Trinity said, she pulled out her wand and pointed it in her bag and pulled it out and all their camp stuff came out and got normal sized next to their own stuff. Then she raised her hand with her wand in the other and moved them apart and a light pink bubble started to cover the entire camp site. Then she touched herself on the head and she touched each of them. "We are the only ones who can pass through the barrier now." Cherry went to her tent and climbed in.

"I think she's changing," Axel said sitting down "Have y'all eaten?"

"Yeah we ate before bed" Kagome said yawning "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but we have food." He pulled out some snack from the modern era from a bag and started snacking.

"Well, I think we should all get some rest if we are going to start early" Miroku said

"Start early for what?" Cherry asked coming out of her tent, she was no longer in her tight black concert clothes and was now in soft shorts and a large T-shirt.

"Oh that's right, we didn't tell y'all." Sango said as everyone started to get settled into their spots for the night. "We are chasing a demon named Naraku in search for the Shikon Jewel Shards."

"Oh! I've heard of that!" Axel said "A lot of the demons talk about it at the concerts."

"Isn't this Naraku guy dangerous?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, but that's why we have to make sure we get the jewels before him and eventually battle him for his shards." Kagome added.

"That's awesome, you guys are like, real life hero's." Cherry said grabbing a snack.

"That's right! Fighting evil every chance we get!" Shippo said beaming with pride.

"Alright Shippo, time for bed" Kagome said crawling into her sleeping bag.

"Good night Cherry and Axel!" Shippo said before he jumped over to Kagome and cuddled up under her arm. Everyone else said good night and the whole gang drifted off to sleep.


End file.
